


Фантазии и реальность

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на обмен для Becky Thatcher на заявку "XS про поцелуи"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фантазии и реальность

Притянуть к себе, обвести языком эти бледные губы, заставить приоткрыть их, вдохнуть чужое дыхание...

Занзас не сразу понял, что в кабинете воцарилось молчание. Все смотрели на него.  
\- Что пялитесь, отбросы? - сказал он резко. - Пошли вон. Совещание окончено.  
Сквало задержался на пороге. Глянул внимательно.  
\- Проваливай, - сказал Занзас.  
Сквало усмехнулся, кивнул и исчез за дверью.

\---

Приподнять мокрые от пота волосы, пройтись языком по солоноватой коже, прикусить, оставляя следы зубов...  
Целовать до засосов, жадно, грубо...

\- Привет, Занзас, - вонгольский Дождь, как обычно, был улыбчив и ненормально дружелюбен.  
Дождь всегда лыбится - это, похоже, универсальный закон. Взять хотя бы Супербию с его вечными оскалами.  
\- В чем дело, босс? - Сквало смотрел на него.  
Разгоряченный, растрепанный, и влажные пряди прилипли ко лбу. По футболке расплывались пятна пота.  
\- Ни в чем. Машите своими железками дальше.  
Сквало отсалютовал ему мечом и, кажется, тотчас забыл о его присутствии.  
Ямамото тоже.  
Два улыбчивых придурка с архаичным оружием. Что толку в мечах, человечество давным-давно придумало огнестрел.

\---

Бинты, ссадины, кровоподтеки. Дыхательная маска, а под ней - разбитые губы.  
Занзас сидел на стуле перед больничной койкой и просто смотрел. С чего он заявился в больницу, он и сам не знал. Слишком много чести для этого придурка.  
Тем более что приходить в себя Сквало пока не собирался. Врачи, собственно говоря, не обещали, что он вообще очнется.

Занзас машинально наматывал на палец белую прядь. Отрастил же, идиот.  
На самом деле Сквало их стриг, конечно. И челку стриг, и концы подравнивал. Клятвы клятвами, а обыденность никто не отменял.

Ну, и что теперь делать с этой спящей красавицей?  
Занзас посидел бы еще, но он и так тут с утра торчал. Все это становилось просто нелепым.  
Ладно. Пора было валить отсюда.

Занзас пошел было к двери, но вернулся. Отвел в сторону дыхательную маску, коснулся губами разбитых, безобразно распухших губ.  
Усмехнулся угрюмо. Говорят, спящие красавицы от этого просыпаются. Надо же было попробовать.  
Цирк. С этими клоунами и сам идиотом станешь. Он вернул дыхательную маску на место и пошел прочь.

\- Босс? - послышалось хриплое.  
Занзас остановился. Не может быть. Очнулся?  
\- Я думал, ты мне снишься, - сказал Сквало.  
\- Дрыхни дальше, отброс. Я пришлю врача.  
Всегда можно сказать Сквало, что это ему привиделось в бреду. Ничего не было. И быть не могло.

\---

Дверь палаты закрылась.  
Сквало все еще чувствовал тепло чужих губ на своих губах. Надо отдать Занзасу должное - он всегда умел ошарашить.  
Только думать об этом сейчас не было сил. Сквало закрыл глаза. Не сегодня, все не сегодня. Занзас в жизни Сквало был фактором довольно постоянным. Об очередных закидонах, посетивших светлую голову Занзаса, можно было подумать и потом.  
Хотя лучше бы он, конечно, новый переворот затеял. А то сегодня он целоваться лезет, завтра ебаться захочет, и что с этим делать?  
А делать что-то придется.  
В конце концов, планирование и разработка стратегии были как раз по части Сквало. Занзас раздумьями о будущем себя обычно не утруждал.


End file.
